1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board including terminal members, like pin members, put on terminal pads of a multilayer board, such as a coreless board, made by layering conductor layers and resin insulation layers one on top of the other, as well as methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There has hitherto been available a semiconductor package structured in such a way that pin members (terminal pins) are attached to a wiring board as terminal members that may function as connection terminals. In such a semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip (e.g., an IC chip) is mounted on the opposite side of a wiring board from where the terminal pins are mounted. The terminal pins can be inserted into and connected to a socket of a mount board.
For instance, a known terminal pin of this type is a rod-shaped pin that juts out of a disc-shaped base. The terminal pins are usually bonded onto respective terminal pads (e.g., PGA terminal pads) of a wiring board by use of solder, or the like. However, a technique for bonding the terminal pins by use of a resin as well as solder has recently been proposed.
For instance, a technique described in connection with JP-A-2010-80457 includes bonding a base of terminal pins to terminal pads of a wiring board with solder and covering a surface of the wiring board and a surface of the base of the terminal pins with a resin, thereby enhancing connection strength and electrical insulation.
Furthermore, JP-A-9-232373 discloses a technique for forming a reinforcement resin so as to surround roots of respective solder bumps formed on a surface of a semiconductor chip to thus enhance reliability of solder junctions.